1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antiulcer agent containing, as an effective ingredient, 4,5-dihydroxy-2,6,6-trimethyl-2-cyclohepten-1-one ##STR1## (hereinafter referred to as "Saishin N") obtained from a crude drug "Saishin" (asiasari radix).
2. Description of the Prior Art
"Saishin" is a crude drug described in Japanese Pharmacopoeia as a root and a rootstock of "Usubasaishin" (Asiasarum sieboldii F. Maekana) or "Keirinsaishin" (Asiasarum heterotropoides F. Maekana Var. mandshuricum F. Maekana) which are Aristolochiaceae, stripped of overground portion as much as possible. Saishin is prescribed as an antitussive expectorant or anodyne. As pharmacological effects of Saishin, antiallergic action, cardiac action, sedative action, antipyretic and analgetic actions, and anti-inflammatory action have been known, but there has been not yet reported concerning antiulcer action.